The songs of Sasuke and Naruto!
by sasnar10
Summary: Songfic one-shots. Each 'Chapter' is different, like in the first one Naruto is bringing trying Sasuke back I wrote the first two in 2am sorry about the grammar and spelling. Any request for song I will do!
1. It's so simple!

These are much of one-shot songfics! #1: Its so simple by Saosin.

__SasuXNaru!_____Enjoy.____________________________________________________________

_I never thought you would lose yourself._

_The hardest part was falling down again._

"Where is he?!" asked a very angry kitzune.

"Who?" asked a raven in return.

"The Sasuke I knew!"

A wicked grin appeared on the Uchiha's face ," What do ya mean Naru-_chan_"

"Fuck you, where is _my_ Sasuke!?" Naruto shouted.

_I'm a fool to watch you walk away._

_Are you bothered by the choice that you made?_

"Hn."

"Sasuke, don't...don't you care at all?"

"Hn."

_When we fall to the ground._

_Slowly we're safe and sound._

_It's so simple to be afraid._

_It's so simple when you know who you are._

_It's so simple to be afraid._

_It's so simple when you know who you are._

"Then kill me."

"No."

"Why are you afraid?"

"No."

"Of course not! Your a might Uchiha, you know who you are! And what you're gonna do! So why not make a change and kill me!?" Naruto asked with pure rage.

"Because. I don't to explain my reasons to you, dobe."

"Don't call me that only, Sasuke can!"

_I've caught you lying to yourself._

_Now everything is spinning round and around._

Sasuke actually was starting to to realize what Naruto ment. But the part that wanted you more power was domaint.

"Quit lying to yourself! It doesn't help!"

"Shut-up! Why the hell do keep chasing after me?" Saskue replied.

"Because I.."

"You know what never mind, I'm leaving!" Sasuke turned on his heel and was walking away.

_Well I'm a fool to watch but never say._

_Are you bothered by the choices you made?_

"Because I'm tried of not telling you this."

"Telling me what?" Sasuke back around to see Naruto right in front of him.

_When we fall to the ground._

_Slowly we're safe and sound._

_It's so simple to be afraid._

_It's so simple when you know who you are._

_It's so simple to be afraid._

_It's so simple when you know who you are._

"I.."

"Spit it out or I might just take you up on your offer."

_Maybe we were wrong._

_When you will know..._

_That you can feel belonged._

_I think that you fell deep than you imagined._

"I love You!" the tears fell from Naruto's eyes. The color blue that they were right now rivalled the sea and sky.

Everything hit Sasuke. All the feelings, memories, the past, and what Naruto was saying. (So petty much Sasuke came out of his little emo world! ^o^)

_It's so simple to be afraid. (It's so simple)_

_It's so simple when you know who you are._

_It's so simple to be afraid. (It's so simple)_

_It's so simple when you know who you are._

______________________________________________________________________________________

Okay that the end of the first one-shot song-fic! Yeah! In case you didn't catch the name of the song **It's so simple by Saosin! **

**P.S. You want be to do a one shot with a certain song? Request and will try my best!**


	2. Into the night

Okay, this one-shot involes a girl who isn't drooling over Sasuke But she want him to dance with her into the night. XD! FemaleNarutoXSasuke one-shot. song: **Into the night by Santana Kroeger. Enjoy!**

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura whined.

"What?" Sasuke groaned.

"Will you dance with me." Sakura sked with those big green eyes that had not effect.

"No." yep no effect.

"Please.."

"Sakura read my lips. N.O." Sasuke said wondereing why he was here again. then he remebered. He dad and mother said he need to find a girlfriend.

All of a sudden a younger women about his age walked into the middle of the room. She had long blonde hair held up inm two ponys ,she also had dreamy blue eyes that looked so pure, and to innocent to be human. She wore a long, drape, flowly, blue skirt with a bright orange tank-top. And just a sudden as she had appeared a song came on. She walked over to Sasuke,"Dance with me." Sasuke followed, becasue he knew she wasn't asked, she was telling him to.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to love from above that could save me from hell._

_She had a fire in her soul._

_It was easy to see._

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me._

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance._

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang.._

There bodies moved together as if they practiced for years. Her skirt wrapped aroung them as Sasuke spun her. She danced around him. But in all the movement their eyes stayed locked one and others. Blue and black. Black and blue. He grabbed her right hand and didn't let go.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night._

_(A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a)_

_And we danced on into the night._

Sasuke had never felt like this. He never felt the ugre to be so content on something like this. Maybe, just maybe he was falling in love. With one simple look and comand the might Uchiha was dancing with something to heavenly....

_Like a piece of a puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt by looks on our faces._

_We're spinging in circles with the moon in our eyes._

_No room left between you and I._

_We forgot where we were adn we lost track of time._

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night._

The girl wasted no time closing the space between her and put her finger to Sasuke's mouth and whisper, " No need words are needed, we can understand each other without them." She smiled and continued to dance with him. Sasuke nodded. He could fel every set of eyes boring into his back, but he didn't care, for once he was truly happy. He smiled at then and moved his body with her's.

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sang, sing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night._

_(A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a)_

_And we danced on into the night._

_(A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a)_

_And we danced on into the night._

She broke away from Sasuke. She began to dance by herself. Sasuke looked around and saw his mother, father and brother. He looked away and began to sing along.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to love from above that could save me from hell._

_She had a fire in her soul._

_It was easy to see._

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me._

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance._

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang.._

She quickly began to dance with him again just as Sakura was about to asked Sasuke to dance. Skura glared at the girl and about to say something, but the girl twirled Saskue in a different direction. She move closer

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sang, sing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night._

_(A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a)_

_And we danced on into the night._

_(A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a)_

_And we danced on into the night._

As the song ended Sasuke asked,"What is your name?"

"Will you dance with into the night?" Then he knew.

Sasuke smiled and nodded,"Yes I will, Maya." He kissed her.

And then the dance into the night, forever.....

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay end oh one-shot songfic 2! Yeah! The song: **Into the night by Santana Kroeger. **


End file.
